Who Would a Thought
by SMCKI10
Summary: Basicly it's about what happens to the gang after school ends


Disclaimer: I do not own The OC A/N:I hope you like this story. newportbabe44 thank you so much for the review I was so sacred I was going to screw up. And a note to everyone let me know if this story does not make sense. This is a AU story  
  
"Lets see it says here you have had 12 offenses in the past 3 years, why?" 27-year-old Ryan Atwood said has he sat down behind his desk and stared at the young man seated before him. "Nothing better to do I guess, my home life ani't that great which you propbly don't understand anything about that, I mean I seen the pictures on your desk, big house, good looking wife, cute kid, you've never had it bad like me." Replied chuck. Ryan just stared at him then busted out laughing, this kid reminded him so much of another kid from chino that had sat in front of his DA 11 years ago and said almost the same thing. But he had come a very long way science then.  
"If you only knew." He said shaking his head and then went into telling his story. About 20 minutes later Chuck walked out of his office with the number of a teen help center clutched in his hand. After Chuck left, Ryan packed up his case and left for home. Home, it was not such a weird word until you put Ryan, Marissa, happy, and a baby in the same sentence with it, and then people just stare at you.  
Ryan walked out into the southern California sunshine, why he chose to be a public defender; he guessed it had something to do with Sandy and how his life had turned around because of him. Anthoer surprise had been Marissa and him they had went trough their rough patch with Oliver which that ended in them breaking up for a total of 2 weeks then Oliver had tried to kill Marissa, she would not be here today If it hadn't been for Ryan coming to Oliver's to make a mandatory apology to Oliver. He thanked god every day that Kristen had thought of it has his punishment. He had a friend at the county Jail that keeps tabs on Oliver for him. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Marissa or their Daughter. He laughed to himself has he stared up the car his life had changed so much. If you asked him eleven years ago if he thought he was going to be a lawyer, married to a great woman, have a kid, and live in Newport. He would have said you were crazy. His life was great right now he had Rissa and he had Seth and Summer who had been together science their fish sex, they had also went through there rough patch. Summer wouldn't admit she was dating him but they finally got that resolved and are now married and expecting their first child. He also had Sandy and Kristen, they had become the parents he never had they saved him from a life of jail. For the first time in my life I'm truly happy he thought has he opened the door to his three- story house and right when he walked in he was greeted with Isabel's crying and summer and Seth bickering (they live next door.)  
"Where's Rissa?" he asked has he picked up Isabel who was crying.  
"Up stairs." Seth said has he walked to the kitchen.  
"What are you guys fighting about now?" Ryan asked has him and Summer made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
"Anna back, and that's all Seth can talk about, I'm afraid he's going to leave me." Summer said kind of scared.  
"Don't worry Sum, for Seth it's always been you and it always will be." He said has he walked into the master bedroom. Summer then turned and went down to the kitchen to talk to her husband.  
"Hey babe." He said to Marissa who was sitting on the bed surroded by millions of fashion magazines and books.  
"Hey" She said preoccupied with something in one of her magazines. Ryan walked over to the bed and laid Izzy down into her crib, and then he climbed up beside Marissa and warped his arms around her to let her know that he was there no matter what. He's not too sure why he does that but he guessed it had something to do with the early days of their relationship. She looked up and smiled at him happy that she had finally chose him in the end. About that time the phone rang. "Hello? ......Hey dad...no I don't think we do let me check" she pulled her ear away from the phone and said to Ryan, Do we have plans for tonight?" Ryan shook his head no and continued to read the law book he had picked up from beside the bed. "No dad we don't why...um why exactly she's hasn't had any thing to do with me science my wedding and that was over nine years ago...oh so it isn't her idea it's Caleb's...I'll guess we'll come any way...okay love you too bye dad." After she put down the phone she turned to Ryan who was giving her one of his signature looks. "What did you just get us into?" Ryan asked. "My mom and Caleb are coming over to my dad's and Haley's for supper tonight and Dad thought it would be a good idea to invite us, Seth and Summer, Caitlin and her husband, and Kristen and Sandy considering Mom and Caleb moved away and they haven't seen any of us in a long time." "It's going to be so fun." Ryan said laughing has Marissa hit him in the stomach. "Be nice" "One question does your mom even know who cat's husband is?" "No we didn't even know till a few months ago and that was only because they moved back to Newport." Ryan laughed at the memory of the shock that they had all got when Marissa's kid sister returned from boarding school with a husband and a baby. Of course she was 23 but still all of them remembered when she used to be like Marissa's mini me wanting to be just like her big sister. "Ryan earth to Ryan?" Marissa said waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry I was thinking what did you say. "I was saying about how I just realized that mom knows nothing about what's been going on in my life. But what else is new" she said has she picked up their sleeping daughter and laid her in the car seat. "Can you go see If Seth and Summer are coming tonight I'm sure they are I just want to double check we need all the backup we can get for tonight." Ryan got up and walked over to his wife. "Clam down." He whispered in her ear has he kissed her and walked down the stairs and out the door to go pay his "Brother" a visit. When he got to Seth and Summers house he noticed that the door was pushed opened he didn't really think any thing about it he figure summer had just caresly left it open like she usually did at his own house. But he got a surprise when he walked in, Anna was standing in the living room with a gun in her hands pointed at summer who was huddled (has best she could with being 6 months pregnant) against the wall.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger i know how much they suck. I'll update when I get 5 Reviews.OCNUT


End file.
